


Saturday shopping isn't always the worst

by JimmieJive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/pseuds/JimmieJive
Summary: When Steve and Bucky woke up on an average Saturday and realised they needed to go grocery shopping they thought it would be hell on earth. They are both so glad they were wrong.For the Stuckony Discord fic exchange and the promptGrocery store meet (meat eh) cute.





	Saturday shopping isn't always the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/gifts).



> So, this is the second ever fanfic I've actually completed. I hope my giftee likes it.  
> I started writing a bunch of different things for this exchange but they never really worked, so this was finished super last minute. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

  
Steve looked down at the two brunets lying on either side of him and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Nearly two years with the two most amazing people he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. All because of an unlikely trip to the supermarket.  


\---  


“Steve, Steve, Steve, Stevie, Steven, Steve, Stevie”

Steve turned to look at his boyfriend Bucky. This was the third time Bucky had seen fit to distract him from the shopping list when he had been checking it, that, alongside an unexpected Saturday grocery run was making Steve slightly snappish.

“What is it Buck? I swear to god if you are just pointing out more plums, I’m gonna…”  
“No, not that. Look at the pretty…”

Steve turned his head to follow his boyfriends gaze and immediately spotted what Bucky was referring to. Not to far in front of them leaning in to look in a meat fridge was the owner of one of the most gorgeous bubble butts Steve had ever been blessed to lay eyes on. He stared until said owner moved off to head down the nearest aisle. Steve turned to look at his boyfriend, a slight blush starting to stain his face, “Buck…”  
“right?”

The two of them had a silent conversation between them before Bucky’s face split into a massive grin “I’m gonna go get us a date Rogers, you keep on with the shopping”

Before Steve could even process that Bucky was gone, off towards the aisle they had seen mystery guy head down. Steve rolled his eyes and continued with the shopping.

Before (before the last tour they had gone on which had ended with Bucky down one arm and the two of them up a handful of mental issues, always before) the two of them had often had someone else with them. They loved each other wholly and unconditionally but neither of them had been very monogamous. Often said third person had only been interested in one or the other though so it had never worked how they had envisioned it. But it was always good while it lasted. After, (with the physical therapy and the therapy therapy and the trying to fit back into a civilian life) well neither of them had felt up to putting themselves out there. However, in the last three months, basically since Bucky had gotten his new Stark prosthetic, they had been in a good place. Had started talking about getting out there again. And though they usually went for women, (they both had a massive turn on for competent women who could probably kill them with their thighs) Steve had zero problems with getting to know the gorgeous guy they had just spotted.

So, Steve continued with the shopping, knowing that Bucky was definitely the better choice for succeeding in getting a date. Steve had the unfortunate ability to get completely tongue tied around people he found attractive and often put his foot in it on accident.

Steve turned down the aisle that mystery guy and his boyfriend had disappeared down and saw them about halfway down. Bucky had pulled his sleeve up to show off his prosthetic, which was frankly amazing as he was still self-conscious of strangers seeing it. Cute mystery guy was marvelling over it though, almost fan boying if Steve were to put a word to the look on his face from this distance, which was a very good sign as far as he was concerned. So, Steve headed towards the pair, having to dodge around a few other shoppers as he went, Saturday shopping was hell and Steve was glad they only needed a few things to tide them over until Monday, so he didn’t have to try weave a trolley through the crowd.

As Steve caught up to the pair Bucky noticed him and his smile somehow got even bigger.

“Stevie, come meet Tony.” Bucky called to him while waving his prosthetic at the man.  
Steve smiled, slightly confused by the weird emphasis his boyfriend put on the word Tony and turned to the newly introduced Tony. Unfortunately, his lovely smile had transformed into a confused frown in the couple of seconds he had been looking at Bucky.

“Let me guess, this idiot hasn’t gotten past the ‘you’re so amazing and beautiful’ stage of his flirting routine to get to the ‘my boyfriend and I would really like to take you out on a date’ part?” Somehow, seeing Tony looking so confused and almost upset seemed to bring words to Steve’s mouth he hadn’t quite planned on.

“Hey, watch it punk! Maybe we were just having an amazing conversation. Tony was just telling me about how he was staying with his friend Jim.”  
Steve turned to look at Bucky again when he put that same emphasis on the name Jim. Bucky wiggled the fingers on his prosthetic again while giving Steve a significant look, and Steve, feeling like an idiot finally got what his boyfriend was referring to, and promptly went bright red.

“Wait you’re Jim’s Tony?” Steve asked as he turned back towards the now recognised Tony.

“Uhm, I can honestly say I have never been referred to as that before. But, if by Jim you mean Rhodey? Then yes?”

“Whelp. It was nice meeting you.”  
“We are so dead Stevie.”  
“Yeah Buck, I know.”  
“Uh, what are you two weirdos on about?”

Steve turned from the commiserating look he was sharing with Bucky to stare at the gorgeous Tony Stark, who for some reason, had yet to leave.

Before Steve could gather his thoughts together to explain, Bucky blurted out “Jim’s gonna murder us with a fork.”

Tony looked between the two of them, their faces resigned to their fate, and blinked at them confusedly.  
“Rhodey’s going to what?”

Steve coughed and fought to keep down a smile. Now was definitely not the time to admire how completely adorable Tony looked, so instead he cleared his throat before explaining.

“One night during your most recent media… incident –“ Steve started diplomatically, only to be cut off by a very cynical sounding snort from Tony.

“If, by ‘recent media incident’ you mean the bullshit court case with Ty, then you can just say that” 

“Ok then, the bullshit court case with Ty.” Steve’s lips twitched when he saw that Tony, while not looking directly at either of them, lips were spreading in a smirk at his repetition, before he appeared to get a hold of himself and tamp down the smirk. “So a group of us went out to the pub one night during the height of the medias bullshit, and there was a man there, who at one point rather loudly informed the bar of what he thought about the incident – “ Steve had to stop for a moment to scowl over the memory.

“I’m guessing the guy didn’t believe my ‘interpretation of events’?” Tony asked with a sardonic twist to his lips.

Here Bucky piped in, “Nah Doll. The jackass clearly had no idea what he was on about.”

Steve smiled at the hint of Bucky’s drawl showing through. He was obviously still trying to impress Tony as the accent only came out when he was trying to be charming.

“Anyway,” Steve kept going “Jim got angrier the longer the dickhead went on, before just grabbing a fork off the table and stalking over to this guy at the bar. He wedges the prongs right up under the guys chin and dares him to repeat ‘that horseshit you just spouted about my little brother’.”

Bucky interrupted “I swear to you Doll, this grown ass man just about peed his pants right there.”

Steve and Bucky shared a smirk at that memory, of how none of their friend had felt any particular hurry to get up and stop Jim. How loud mouths friends had all fallen over themselves to apologise on his behalf and hustle him out.

Bucky continued with the story “So, once Jim had dealt with him, ‘e turns ta the rest of the bar and says ‘anyone else got something to say about Tony Stark they can come say it to my face’ while still holding tha’ fork up like a trident or sumthin.”

Since they were both looking at Tony, they saw the tiny curl of a smile that appeared at the corner of his lips before he quickly tried to wipe it away.  
“Rhodey really did that for me? What an idiot.”

Steve and Bucky both let out a chuckle before Steve replied, “of course he did Sweetheart, and I can see why now.”

Tony seemed to startle at that before narrowing his eyes and looking between the two of them. “Hang on a second, Sweetheart? Doll? What’s with the nicknames?”

Steve chuckled again at the gorgeous man. “Well I figure we can’t get any deader, so may as well go all out.” He answered with a shrug.

“’sides they suit you.” Bucky tacked on.

Tony blinked looking completely surprised by the turn he had taken the conversation in. He turned to Steve then, “So wait, you weren’t joking about the, my boyfriend and I want to take you on a date, thing?”

Steve felt a smile spread across his face; he knew it was no where near as sexy as Bucky’s currently was, but he hoped it got the message across. “I never joke about wanting a date Sweetheart.”

“How’s about tonight Doll?” Bucky asked

Tony frowned down at the basket he was carrying. “I can’t tonight,” he jiggled the basket slightly “I promised Rhodey I’d make dinner. Tomorrow though?” He looked at them both with such hope in his eyes it took Steve’s breath away for a moment.

“Tomorrow’s perfect Doll.”

“We’ll stop by at 7 to come get you. Assuming Jim hasn’t done away with us of course.”

Tony’s corner smile came back at that before he replied with excitement “I guess it’s a date then!”

Bucky swooped forward at that and took Tony’s basket from him. “Good, now that’s sorted let’s finish this shopping while you tell me about these future upgrades you were plannin’ for my arm.” With that the two brunets were off, heading on down the shopping aisle.

Steve looked down to check the shopping list, thinking to himself how his life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
